


The Neverending Quiz That Is Noel Fielding

by Darknessfollowsthelight



Category: Big Fat Quiz of the Year RPF, The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Angst, Big Fat Quiz of Everything, F/M, Fluff, Hallelujah, Smut, all in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessfollowsthelight/pseuds/Darknessfollowsthelight
Summary: As you and Noel prepare to take your places on The Big Fat Quiz of Everything, Noel reveals an insecurity which makes you determined to prove to him just how much he's worth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Laughed All Night When They Said Treasure In The Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195250) by [Merlins_Lancelot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_Lancelot/pseuds/Merlins_Lancelot). 



> Alright, so this is my first work on Archive and also my first work with Noel, so I'm sorry if I get some things wrong or if he seems out of character. I just love Noel Fielding.
> 
> Also, I envision the main character to be a pretty famous comidien, just so you know.

"Darling? Can I ask a dumb question?" Noel asked from his chair in our shared dressing room of The Big Fat Quiz of Everything. I shuffled through my bag, searching for the eyeshadow palette I needed before replying.

"Better than anyone I know. Go ahead," I replied, finally clasping my hand around the makeup.

Noel huffed a laugh before turning somber again. He turned to his mirror, working on applying his eyeliner to avoid looking me. "Why are you with me?"

The eyeshadow clattered out of my hands and onto the floor. "Noel..."

"Nevermind. Forgot it."

I crossed the distance between us in a few strides and sat on his vanity, pulling the eyeliner out of his hand and forcing him to look at me. "Noel... My darling... Please tell me you aren't thinking you're not good enough for me."

"I don't know," he replied softly, his gorgeous blue eyes falling to the floor. "You're just so beautiful and intelligent and kind. You're one of the funniest people I've ever met and you're at least twice as famous as I am. Do you know how many times people have told me they've lost respect for you since you've started dating me, one of London's most infamous manwhores? That I drag you down?"

I placed two fingers under his chin and gently pulled him up to look at me. His eyes had tears shining in them. "Oh my darling, beautiful boy," I whispered pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "You don't give yourself enough credit. You are the one who taught me to survive in this world. You taught me to not allow myself to be bought and sold or to change who I was for more approval. You, my darling, are the reason for my happiness. You have only ever lifted me up. You have never dragged me down and people lose respect for me because I'm dating you, then I never wanted their respect in the first place. And," I placed another soft kiss to his lips, "you are not a manwhore, but even if you were I'd still love you." 

Noel smiled softly at me, tears still slightly shimmering in his eyes, like ocean waves. He pulled me off the vanity on onto his lap, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he whispered. 

"Yes," I replied, "but I can always hear it again."

He pressed soft kisses to every inch of skin he could reach, eliciting a breathy moan from me when I felt his suck softly on the section of skin on my neck that always drove me crazy. "I. Love. You. So. God. Damn. Much," he whispered against my skin, planting a kiss between each word. 

"Noel... Show... Half an hour...." I moaned and he started to grind up against me.

"That's enough for a quickie, luv."

"Not when I have to finish my makeup and cover the hickey that's now probably forming." 

He chuckled, but allowed me to stand. "Fine. But I expect you back here on my lap right after."

I smiled and bent back down to lay one last kiss on his lips. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

~~

Soon after the show had finished, I found myself back in the dressing room, pressed tightly against the door. Noel kissed my lips hungrily, taking control of the situation immediately.

"Did you think that was funny, luv?" he whispered into my ear. "Teasing me throughout that whole show?" I smirked, remembering my antics throughout the show, of running my hand along the inside of his thigh, watching him try to appear unfazed as he shifted himself to speak to Jonathon Ross across the stage. 

Noel nipped at my lips to bring me back to reality and pressed himself tight against me, allowing me to feel him through his jeans. "Time to reap what sow, my darling," he whispered, eliciting a soft groan from my lips, "but you're going to be riding me in that chair, just like you said you would." 

I moaned against him and pressed myself tighter against him as he pulled away to begin pulling at my clothes. My shirt was over my head and I hurried reattached our lips as he began fiddling with my bra and I with his belt. Noel led me across the room to his vanity, pulled the rest of his clothes off and motioned for me to do the same. 

I pulled the rest of my clothes off just after Noel finished tugged off his ungodly skinny jeans. I watched him pull a condom out of one of the pockets of his bag and roll it onto his length before taking his seat at the vanity. Dropping to my knees, I took his length into my mouth, looking up at Noel's lustful expression through my eyelashes and making soft moaning sounds to watch him groan and throw his head back in ecstasy.

Soon, I stood from my position and moved to where I was straddling Noel's lap. Slowly, I sank down onto his cock, watching his eyes flutter shut once he was fully sheathed inside of me. His hands flew to my hips, gripping tightly. Within a few moments, however, he released his grip. One of his hands moved to massage my clit, the other to massage my thigh. 

"You're so perfect," he whispered to me, voice breathless from all his little moans.

"Only the best for my prince," I replied, beginning to move my hips. He groaned underneath me and let his head loll back as my hands drag across his chest. He thrust his hips up, hitting the spot inside of me that always made me moan. 

Noel pushed me until I was right at the edge of orgasm, writhing beneath his fingers. "Noel, I'm gonna..."

"I know. Come for me, luv."

The orgasm washed over me, causing my muscles to clench around him. He gasped my name and I felt him come moments after. I worked us through our orgasms before eventually falling limp against his chest. I felt Noel pull out of me and toss the condom in the bin a few feet away. He rubbed a hand across my back before pulling me up and sliding a sweater over my head.

"Come on. Up. If somebody comes in here, you're not gonna want to be naked on my chest."

"Fine," I groaned, sitting up and pulling on my underwear and a pair of jeans. The Englishman smiled at me and followed suit.

"You know," Noel started, once we were both dressed, "they have food out in the main area. I bet they have the little cakes you like." 

"So this is why you made me get dressed," I replied, "you just wanna go eat now."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really. Let's go." I smiled and grabbed his arm, leading him from the room and into the main area. Noel moved from person to person, commenting on the various jokes and topics that had been brought up over the course of the show. I held a small plate of various fruits and desserts, speaking with those I knew. 

Jimmy Carr stepped back to join me.

"Looks like you and Noel had a pretty good game. You make a good team," Jimmy smiled. 

"Thanks. I hope my presence didn't make him dial it back too much though."

"No, if anything, I think he was a bit wilder with you than with Russell. Plus, you two know how to build off each other really well. Or, ya know, onto each other." I froze for a second, earning one of Jimmy's great booming laughs. "Our dressing rooms are right next to each other, luv. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Jonathon Ross called him over soon after and Noel came to take his place.

"You alright? It looked like you were uncomfortable for a minute there." 

"Noel," I started, "we forgot who's dressing room is right next door to ours." Noel flushed slightly and turning to look across the room at Jimmy. 

"Umm, time to head out then? I'll go tell everybody if you want to go grab our stuff."

"Alright," I replied softly, moving to whisper into his ear, "but you're cooking dinner and then I want a round two."

Noel smiled softly and pressed his lips to mine softly. 

"Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
